


my hairless lover

by Bussy



Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Nitro comes to realize he has a crush on his best friend Ozone how will he confess it?





	my hairless lover

Being stray alley cats, Nitro and Ozone had known each other fairly long and they tended to hang out with each other.

Nitro being the one to pull Ozone out of the trashcan often or they would share scrap food together.

Despite Ozone being a hairless cat Nitro still found him to be attractive and Ozone enjoyed laying against his fluffy friend. Nitro's black fur was nice against his rough skin.

Nitro had asked some of the other sewer pets once what it meant if his heart beat fast around someone. Tattoo had told him that he was apparently in love but he didn’t ask with who.

_Huh._

_How wise._

Nitro thought about it and god maybe he was in love with Ozone.

One night he thought about it as he placed a his head next to Ozone's in the warmth of this small cardboard box.

“Hey Ozone can I ask you something?” the black cat started. “Yea what is it?”

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"You know what it's like to be in love?" Ozone was perplexed by the question.

"Yea mate, I've had my fair of shags and loves, what of it?"

Oh good! Good! then this should go fine!

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you, Oz, I've had a crush on you for a while now and I don't know if-" The black cat's breath catches as he is afraid of Ozone's answer.

"What cat got ya tongue, spit it out mate, I ain't got all day, trash to go through, things to find, ya know the deal."

Nitro nodded.

"I love you!"

"Wow, ya--WAIT WHAT?!"

There was a confused pause, a long, long, pause! Had he messed up? Did Ozone not love him back?

"Yeah?" Nitro added.

"Wow, that's, that's ...you really love a ugly thing like me?" Ozone had always known he was ugly inside and out and to have someone still love him well that was all that mattered.

"You're not ugly to me... I think you're cute, my little pink gremlin."

Ozone pat Nitro with his paw. "You're a flatterer, this one is."

Nitro licked Ozone's ear as a kiss and nuzzled him.

"Well ah, I love you to, you're my best friend." Ozone wasn't that good with this mushy gushy junk but it was Nitro so he didn't mind or care.

"Let's go and find something to eat hm?" Ozone proposed as he nudged his now boyfriend-mate-thing-whatever.

He wasn't good at putting a name to it, and there did not really need to be one to it.

"Sure, I could eat!" Nitro trotted alongside Ozone.

**Author's Note:**

> i may make another chapter. 
> 
> chapter 2 with smut. 
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
